The Switch
by Wicked R
Summary: baby Wyatt thinks switching Phoebe’s powers with Cole’s would be just as beneficial as the Piper-Leo swap was. End of ep. “Witches In Tights”.
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Switch

Author: Wicked R

Disclaimers: the universe and characters are the property of the WB. I'm using them for fun only.

Rating: R

Genre: Romance/Parody

Summary/Set: baby Wyatt thinks switching Phoebe's powers with Cole's would be just as beneficial as the Piper-Leo swap was. End of ep. "Witches In Tights".

Pairing: Cole/Phoebe, Leo/Piper.

"Try and stop me," the spiteful land lord teased Cole and walked towards the elevator.

The guy pissed Cole off. The prime example of human greatness, that's what he was. Yet, Edward was human, and on those grounds he had the upper hand on the demon. That struck deep into his pride. Without much conscious thought, anger had already formed a fire ball in his hand and before he could give it any logical consideration, he killed Edward with it, making him disappear, just one second before the elevator opened and Phoebe walked in with her older sister.

"Is he here?" His ex wife demanded.

"Who?" Cole muttered terrified, only just realising the repercussions of his actions.

"Miller. Edward Miller, you said he was coming."

"Oh, yeah, um, I took care of it," he winced, not being able to think up a good excuse in his foreboding.

"What do you mean?" She started backing away, "what does that mean?"

"He was gonna expose you. What was I supposed to do? It just sorta happened. You have no idea how hard it is not to use my powers every day when it comes so natural to me. If I think about it, I know it's wrong, and I wouldn't do it, but sometimes it is action before thought…"

"Yeah, well, you have no clue what the difference is between good and evil, do you? You don't know how we fight it every day?"

"Oh, no, no, no," Piper interrupted, "that just sounds like something you shouldn't say in front of…" The two orbing lights hit Phoebe and Cole and knocked them to the floor, "oh, I told you!"

"Don't tell me I have Cole's powers," Phoebe stood up, moving close to Piper, "bad, bad baby, uh!"

Cole levitated up the air horizontally, the way he was lying on the floor, "uhm, how do you get down?"

Piper started laughing, "so this is how it looks from the outside!"

"This is so not funny!" Phoebe fumed, "this is really the wrong moment! Your baby doesn't know right from wrong!"

"Phoebe, watch it!" Cole yelled at her, getting himself upright, but still in the air.

"Aahhh! What is this?" Phoebe was referring to the huge energy ball that had formed in her hand.

"Perhaps you're a bit angry," Cole hovered towards her, "you have got to calm down! Going hysterical is not going to help you learn how to use my powers."

"I don't wanna use them! I've got evil powers and you want me to calm down?"

"Wouldn't be the first time…"

"Wouldn't be your fault the first time either!" She wanted to start towards him, but instead, her fire ball did.

Cole half jumped, half levitated out the way and the fire ball hit the sofa, instantly vanquishing it, the blast hopping Cole back onto the floor.

"Honey!" Piper shouted, holding Phoebe's hands down the same way they used to hold her hand down when she realised she had her blowing up powers. She turned to Cole, "don't think it's helping you telling her what to do, as it was you who she was angry at first. We'll deal with it, unfortunately I have a little bit of experience with blowing things up."

"What about me?" Cole started levitating upwards again.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out," Piper took her sister by the hand, pushing the ground floor elevator button.

tbc


	2. Echelon

Chapter 2: Advanced Echelon

Phoebe woke up the next morning to the sound of knocking on her door, followed by Piper entering, "Cole phoned. He had a premonition." Paige peeped her head in too, holding a toothbrush.

"Oh no, no, no, he has not!" Phoebe shook her head in frustration, seeing if her denial would sort things back to how they were before they went up to Cole's penthouse the night before.

Piper sighed, "you know magic doesn't work like that. When you have both learnt from the situation, then it will all be back to normal. We need to deal with the premonition now. The sooner we leap to action, the more likely it is that something will occur from which you two can learn from. Now Paige, could you get Cole please?"

"Here?" Phoebe freaked, "I'm not even dressed," she said, but the next thing she knew was clothes flying out of her wardrobe, and she ended up wearing white cotton trousers and a t shirt.

"I didn't know you had t shirts," Paige glared.

"This is obviously not what I wanted to wear," she took the t shirt off, happy with the choice of trousers nevertheless.

"I hardly think it's what Cole would have wanted you to wear either," Paige noted.

"Look, I don't know how this works. Must've been just the first clothes that came to hand, or power, or whatever in my wardrobe," she choose a pink top without sleeves and put it on, "why the hell do we need Cole here?"

Paige orbed, while Piper explained, "because me, Paige and Cole possess the power of three now and we might need it to vanquish this demon. Besides, we still haven't heard the details of his premonition."

"His premonition! My premonition!" Phoebe growled, forming a smaller fire ball. Paige arrived with his passenger just in time in be greeted with it.

Cole tilted his head, "not again!" He leaped out the way, simply levitating up, then back down on the floor. The smaller fire ball vanquished a picture of the three sisters on the wall.

"That's right, why don't you three make a new picture now, posing as the power of three?" Phoebe tried to cover her tracks.

Piper glowered at her for a few seconds, then talked to the ex demon without taking her eyes off Phoebe, in case she did another stunt, "the premonition, Cole."

"It was in the elevator, after I touched the same button one of the neighbours did. She's a middle aged, dark woman. In the mental picture, she had her son wrapped in her arms, his body sprawled across her lap. As the body went limp and fell back there was a mist, I assume powers, coming out of it and into the woman's body. From her expression, she didn't know that her son had become a demon somewhere along the line."

"Where did this happen?"

"Car parking of the building."

"Any idea when?"

"Woman's watch says nine forty-nine."

"That's very nice and detailed, Cole," Phoebe sneered, "you saw all that?" She asked suspiciously.

"What's wrong with that now?" Cole lifted his shoulders.

"When you get struck by a premonition for the first time, it's really hard to figure out what's what. And you're using levitation correctly, while I struggle with even figuring out how many and what kinda powers you have! It's not fair!"

"Phoebe, I'm very accustomed to figuring out how to make use of different powers. Besides, it's all in the mind. What they all need to be used correctly is composure and control. And firm grounds to which you keep yourself when referring to the morality of their usage... "

"Where did she go?" Paige looked around as Phoebe suddenly shimmered out in the middle of Cole's explanation.

"She doesn't like lectures, I know that much," Piper offered.

Cole became transfixed all of a sudden and the sisters were thinking he was heaving another premonition until they followed his gaze. Soaking wet on arrival, Phoebe's clothes were virtually transparent, showing her sensual curves and well defined muscles as she was tightly clenching her fists.

"Where were you honey?" Piper asked sympathetically, remembering the time she orbed into the Spider Museum by mistake.

"I was thinking I was thirsty," Phoebe whimpered," and I ended up at the Niagara."

"You certainly could have not been that thirsty," Paige contemplated.

Cole sniggered, "you think too big. Everything is either yes or no for you. That's why you ended up at the Niagara, not at the kitchen sink. Besides, you need to control your body functions too. No shimmering into kitchens when innocents are at stake! Focus!"

"Have you lost your mind Cole? What is this innocents come first rubbish?"

"I felt her pain. And we need to hurry. It's after nine now."

"Let me get this straight," Paige construed what they knew so far, while Phoebe changed her clothes, "your neighbour is the innocent, right? So we need to stop her from getting the powers and becoming a demon and were not there to stop her loosing her son. Her son is a demon already. We can't save him. But why do you think he dies in the premonition?"

"Power struggles between demons I assume. Although it is possible that you will yourselves vanquish him."

"Wouldn't the body disappear?"

"Not if he was human at first."

"With time being so scarce, I don't have other ideas then going to the underground parking area," Piper held on to Paige, urging her to go to the scene.

"Can you do it?" Cole asked his wife.

"Dunno…" She said down on her bed, despairing.

Cole knelt down in front of her and took her hands into his, "first, you need to make your mind blank, so that when you think of the location you want to go to, no other ideas will pop into your head. No thoughts, no feelings. You repeat that as a mantra. Then imagine one particular spot in the parking lot, for example behind the first pillar as you exit the elevator…"

tbc


	3. Sequence

Chapter 3: Sequence

The sisters and Cole appeared in the parking lot to find the demon in question and six other demons gathering around a car and looking into a car boot.

"Look kid," one of the fatter demons facing the son of Cole's neighbour said, "come to my territory again and that'll be your life on the line."

"Man whatever," the boy answered, "you said you'd pay. This is good merchandise."

"I can see you have the guts, but why don't you go home and not come back? You can hardly understand demonic matters."

The boy leaned into the trunk and got an automatic firearm out, "you will compensate me with powers."

The demons chuckled, one sending a fire ball at the firearm, another at the boy. He fell on the ground just as they heard the elevator doors cling and somebody was approaching.

"I'll get this!" Phoebe jumped forward, "I practiced this last night in the Rocky Mountains!" She cheerfully formed an energy ball this time, a peculiar one that glowed green and she sent it flying towards the demons.

"No! That's too unpredictable for use! Ever!" Cole shouted at her.

The green ball, leaving her range of control, vanquished all demons around the car in one shot, then bounced towards the woman that was due to arrive to scoop the body of her son off the floor. Cole ran towards her as she disappeared in a green smoke along with the demons and her son. The remains of the energy ball were still enough to hurdle Cole onto one of the pillars, where from he was slammed down onto the floor.

Phoebe shrieked, staggered by her own actions and ran to the body on the floor, "so sorry Cole, did I hurt you?"

"You killed her!" He wheezed, "you killed the innocent!"

"No," Phoebe took a step back, shaking her head, "no, no. I thought...I couldn't change the course…"

Piper and Paige exchanged looks. This was really bad. Then the older sister went over to their side, immediately taking in Cole's white face and laborious breathing, "Cole? Are you hurt?" He turned slowly to reveal the large gash on his back. "Paige! Heal him!" Piper now walked over to tend to Phoebe, who was staring in shock to the direction the woman had vanished at, "Phoebe! We interfered because of a premonition. If we didn't the woman would have been lost to humankind anyway. If we didn't intervene, all these demons would be alive too. We did some good here, remember that."

"I wonder what's in the trunk," Paige finished healing Cole and walked over to the car.

"From what I can see from here," Piper filled her in, "it's mugwumps. They can be used in all sorts of magical concoctions. We can use it ourselves, it will certainly make a lifetime supply."

"I'm so sorry Cole," Phoebe walked to her ex and helped him stand up, "I didn't know it was that hard controlling all those powers. I don't know what's got into me. I knew using the green ball was risky, but I just got so cocky having all that strength. You're doing a much better job with it, then I ever would."

"Can't say I'm unhappy that you know that now," Cole nodded, "and I'm also sorry I'm not sympathetic enough when you get edgy just after having felt the pain of victims…grrr…" It was him that helped Phoebe up after the two little orbs send them onto the floor again, having changed their powers back.

"Oh, I think we deserve some brunch. You know, just to have the chance to eat out," Paige suggested, "I'll orb you to some romantic place after I take the magical ingredients to a safe place," she added when she saw nobody was disagreeing with the little treat at first.

"I'm not sure I deserve anything like that…" Phoebe mumbled.

"Romantic place in the morning?" Piper disagreed with that.

"Oh, there's no time when romance is not appropriate," Cole smiled and tentatively took Phoebe's hand. She let him…

The End.


End file.
